User blog:Ham
Δύο πλευρές.' '' '''Δεν μπορεί κανείς να ευδοκιμήσουν χωρίς το άλλο. Οι μισθοί του πολέμου θα τους καταστρέψει. Πεθαίνοντας Μύθοι Thousands of peaceful years with little to no quarrels had brought on an era of peace within the lands of Ancient Greece. A new reign between two gods and four disciples gave the gift of harmony and tranquility between the four environments and creatures that populated Greece. As a reward for their loyalties, the disciples were awarded the title of demi-god and proceeded to rule their sector of the beasts under the god of death and the goddess of life's guidance. Tensions started to arise when the goddess of life became deathly ill. Seeking to take her place on the throne of mortality, the demi-gods started to divide their followers into four distinct groups based on their habitats. The Beasts Of Earth, The Beasts Of Aqua, The Beasts Of Sky and The Beasts Of Fire. Seeing this as an opportunity to take more power on the throne, the god of death allowed the disciples that were more loyal to him, The Demi-God Of Water and The Demi-God Of Fire, to continue the preparations to overthrow The Goddess Of Life. Overhearing this, The Demi-God of Sky and The Demi-God Of Earth rushed back to their queen, delivering the news as they sat by her deathbed. The Goddess flew in a rage, ordering both the Demi-gods in her care and the beasts they rule over to murder the two demi-gods in cold blood, setting a prophecy to wage war on Death's alliance. Ανταλλακτικά το δίδυμο της φωτιάς και των ωκεανών, ή αλλιώς κάθε σταγόνα αίματος θα χυθεί. Death retaliated in his own defence, creating a prophecy of his own. Εξάλειψη το δίδυμο της ξηράς και αέρος, ή θα σε καταναλώσουν. After months of this on end, the two gods forgot about the duties to their subjects, spitting out petty prophecy after prophecy in an attempt to one-up the other. Without the god's guidance, the once pacifist demi-gods led their followers into war, the once picturesque scene becoming a bloodbath as innocent lives were taken over a lovers quarrel. In the midst of confusion and false promises, there can only be one answer to who will claim the throne. War. FACTIONS Επιφάνεια'Woods and caves can be scary places, especially at night time when all sorts of nocturnal creatures come out to hunt and owls can be heard mysteriously hooting in the trees. Forests are dangerous, disorientating environments, full of evil witches who cast dark spells, strange beasts that dwell in the treetops and out of this world sprites, fairies and nymphs. It's not all doom and gloom, however. Woods can be filled with kind and benevolent souls that wouldn't ever hurt a fly. Creatures like tree nymphs, unicorns, talking trees and fauns are all forest-dwellers that are more likely to help than hinder. |-|Orc= Orcs are demonic-like creatures who take on a similar shape and frame to humans. They are ugly and filthy creatures and have prominent fangs along with very distinctive, grotesque facial features. Their skin a sickish shade of sallow and green. They have a very aggressive nature and like to feast on whatever they can get their hands on; as long as it's made out of flesh. |-|Satyr= Satyrs are very similar to humans appearance-wise, with a few goat characteristics. They often have long, curly hair, with their bodies also covered in hair. They have goat legs and goat horns. Very often, Satyrs carry a thyrsus, a rod belonging to the God of harvest, with a pine cone on the end of it. Satyrs are extroverted and act flirtatiously towards other creatures. |-|Unicorn= Unicorns are beautiful creatures which depict horses, often with white fur, and have a spiralling horn on top of their head. Sometimes however, they can also depict goats. Unicorns are very often kind, loving creatures. They only ever seek violence as a last resort. Sometimes, they might cause some trouble. However, their intentions are always good. |-|Centaur= Centaurs are half-human half-horse creatures who often live in isolation in tranquil forests. They are clever and wise creatures who always seek peace. They are introverted creatures who never like to start fights. Despite their lack of will to start fights, if they do end up in a fight, they are very strong and often succeed in combat. 'Ανάφλεξη Fire is one of the most exciting, yet dangerous, elements known. The image of blazing, orange flames can be both beautiful and terrifying. These creatures (such as the most famous of them all, the dragon, or the Chimera) are made out of, control and can even breathe this dangerous, fascinating element. Some use it peacefully. Some use it as a weapon. These creatures are unpredictable and most definitely intriguing. |-|Chimera= While there are different genealogies, in one version the Chimera mated with her brother Orthrus and was the mother of the Sphinx and the Nemean lion (others have Orthrus and their mother, Echidna, mating; most attribute all to Typhon and Echidna). The Chimera is a tremendously fearsome creature. It has the body and head of a vicious lion, with a goat/horse head sprouting out of its back. Its tail is a fire breathing snake and it often has fins on its legs. The Chimera is extraordinarily strong and great in battle. |-|Ifrit= The Ifrit is a very smart, yet cunning, creature who is made entirely out of smoke. They cannot be hurt by ordinary weapons or brute force. They can only be damaged/killed using magic. Although most of the time, the Ifrit is an evil, evil creature, they can choose to be good or bad. |-|Hellhound= The Hellhound has fur as black as space and eyes that burned a brighter red than molten metal. Wherever they went, their vile, sulphurous scent was sure to follow. This stench is so strong, you can often smell a Hellhound before spotting it. Their feet create burning scorch marks in the ground as they walk. It is said that after hearing a single howl of a Hellhound, you will perish soon after. |-|Golem= The Golem is a bulky creature made out of stone, clay or sand which has been brought to life by magic. These creatures are incapable of thinking for themselves and can only follow the orders of the person who brought them to life. This means that there are no 'evil' or 'good' Golems. There are only Golems with 'evil' or 'good' masters. Εναέριος Animals that flap, flatter and roam the skies can be quite scary and unpredictable. Soaring through the sky at high speeds, it's difficult to catch even a glimpse of them. From flying horses and blood sucking birds to flesh eating bats and winged rabbits, there are all sorts of weird, wonderful and windswept creatures to be found up there. Some, such as the noble hippogriff and graceful griffon, were relatively harmless. Others, however, such as the wyvern, were truly vicious. |-|Wolpentinger= The Wolpertinger has multiple body parts from all sorts of woodland creatures. The most common of Wolpertingers have the head of a rabbit, the body of a squirrel, the antlers of a deer and the wings and feet of a pheasant. These creatures are often introverted and like to be by themselves. You won't see many of them in combat. |-|Peryton= The Peryton is a beautiful and majestic creature, who has the body of a deer and the wings of a bird. However, these creatures have a much darker side. Every Peryton is born with the dark shadow of a different creature that they hate. This shadow can only be rid of when a Peryton murders one of these creatures. |-|Griffin= The Griffin is a formidable predator who has the hind of a lion and the front and wings of an eagle. As long as they are left in peace, they won't attack. However, provoking these creatures is a suicide mission. They are extremely brave and fierce in battle. They used their razor sharp talons and tapered beaks as weapons. |-|Pegasus= The Pegasus is a close relative to the unicorn. They are beautiful creatures who often have the body of a horse, or sometimes a unicorn, and angel-like wings. Like the unicorn they are peaceful and kind creatures who stay loyal to their companions and friends. Θάλασσα The vast, un-explorable oceans cover over 70 percent of the earth. From tiny fish to colossal squids, these creatures are masters of the water and will use it to their advantage. Like in each of the 4 elements, they can be tranquil, living in isolation in the depths of the sea. Or, they can be vicious monsters, surfacing to the earth to quench their bloodlust and kill. The ocean, of course, is not the only habitat that these creatures reside in. Lakes, rivers, wells, springs, even ponds can all hold its own mystical beings. |-|Siren= The Siren is an example of a femme fatal: a dangerously beautiful and seductive woman. These sirens have the body of a human woman and the tail of a fish. They use their gracious looks to seduce and lure other beings into their own demise. They are also said to have beautiful singing voices, which aid them in their quest for blood. |-|Merfolk= The Merfolk, or Merpeople, are sea creatures who, similarly to the siren, have the body of a human and the tail of a fish. Mermaids are depicted as beautiful, gorgeous creatures, as oppose to the Mermen who are often unattractive. These Merfolk can disguise themselves as humans at will and can persuade sea creatures to fight for them/with them. |-|Sea Serpant= The Sea Serpent is a giant, snake-like creature which inhabits the seas and oceans. Some Sea Serpents can be as big as an entire Island. Unlike the other sea creatures, these are generally peaceful. They are also independent and work best alone. When they do get into combat they like to use their fangs as weapons. Sometimes they even strangle their victims by wrapping themselves around them. |-|Naiad= The Naiad is a spirit or nymph, often female, which inhabits lakes, rivers, wells and springs. They can be easily made jealous by the littlest of things and have dangerous, cunning ways to get what they want. Similarly to the Siren, they can use their beauty to seduce and lure other creatures into their death. RARE CREATURESCREATURES WILL ONLY APPEAR DURING ROLEPLAY. YOU CANNOT MAKE A CHARACTER AS THESE CREATURES. |-|Land - Arachne= This abnormally large spider was once a human lady. She was challenged to a spinning contest by Athena, the Goddess of arts and crafts. The rules for this contest was that whoever lost could never use a spinning wheel or needle again. Arachne was so confident in her own spinning that she accepted the challenge. After the artwork was judged by Zeus, he decided that Athena won the tournament. This left Arachne completely devastated. Out of pity for the woman, Athena used her powers to turn Arachne into a spider so that she can continue weaving without the use of spinning wheels or needles. Arachne now hides out in overgrown forests and vast caverns by herself, where she weaves at peace. |-|Fire - Phoenix= The Phoenix has a life span of around 500 years and only one of these creatures can ever exist at a time. This bird can grow up to the size of a large eagle or heron. It lives in beautifully put together nests at tree tops. The Phoenix represents the sun, the change of seasons and the nature of life. It has elegant feathers of vivid colors, such as bright gold, amber and brick red. At the end of its life, the Phoenix combusts into fire and ashes. A beautiful, baby phoenix rises from the ashes and the cycle begins again. |-|Wind - Impundulu= The Impundulu is a large bird who can essentially control the weather. At the flap of its wings, it can create thunder, roaring winds and powerful lightning. It is said that flashes during thunderstorms are caused by the Impundulu zooming down to earth to lay its eggs. This bird has vampiric-like features. It needs to consume the blood of cattle, birds and other animals in order to quench its thirst and survive. This creature is the fastest ever bird. Some of these birds even have the ability to shape-shift into other creatures to make it easier to seduce them and feed on them. The eggs of an Impundulu can be used to cast curses and dark spells when ground into a fine powder. |-|Water - Kraken= The Kraken is an enormous squid who is said to be the King of all sea monsters. No other aquatic beast could boast the same tremendous size, stature, strength or ferocity. The Kraken is so enormous, in fact, that it can be easily mistaken for a large island. The Kraken comes out to hunt for prey with its giant tentacles and powerful suckers. It would drag its prey down to the very bottom of the oceans where it feasts slowly in complete isolation and darkness. It also feasts on fish by opening its huge mouth and engulfing everything in its path. APPLICATIONARE ALLOWED TO CREATE TWO CHARACTERS IN THIS THREAD. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM MAKING ANOTHER CHARACTER AS THE SAME CREATURE. Name: Gender: Creature: Faction: Personality: Description: Miscellaneous: CHARACTERS Cadence - Peryton - Εναέριος Calamity - Hellhound - Ανάφλεξη Buttons - Wolpentinger - Εναέριος Campbell - Chimera - Ανάφλεξη Gale - Sea Serpant - Θάλασσα Blake - Hellhound - Ανάφλεξη Teba - Griffin - Εναέριος Jersisa - Pegasus - Εναέριος Ulkim - Hellhound - Ανάφλεξη Ragnarok - Ifrit - Ανάφλεξη Maiya - Peryton - Εναέριος Crio - Golem -''' Ανάφλεξη '''Lorelei - Mermaid - Θάλασσα Nessla - Sea Serpant - Θάλασσα Ulysses - Unicorn - Επιφάνεια Category:Blog posts